


Nur ein kleines bisschen Magie

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Nach Halloween läuft es zwischen Tobias und Dominik eigentlich ganz gut, doch dann meldet sich Dominik nicht mehr. Tobias sieht das als klares Zeichen und sucht Dominik auf, um sich die Absage persönlich abzuholen.  Zu seiner Überraschung ist alles ganz anders als er denkt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu meiner kleinen Halloweengeschichte 'Seelenfaden'. Wegen des Verständnisses sollte man die wohl doch gelesen haben, sonst könnte es ein wenig Verwirrung geben. Aber es lohnt sich ;-)

Tobias schüttelte den Regen von seiner Jacke und schob die Kapuze in den Nacken. Das Wetter war wirklich nicht dafür gemacht, in den Straßen unterwegs zu sein. Doch wo er endlich mal wieder in der Stadt war, hatte er auch im Buchladen reinschauen wollen. Einerseits weil er nach einem Buch für sich selbst stöbern wollte, andererseits weil es jetzt vier Wochen her war, dass er Dominik gesehen hatte.  
Okay, im Grunde war das der Hauptgrund.  
In der Halloweennacht hatten sie sich auf der Party noch ein wenig unterhalten. Kleinigkeiten aus dem Alltag. Es war besser gewesen, als sich anzuschweigen und es hatte sich natürlich angefühlt. Tanja hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, den ‚süßen Typen‘ mit in die Stadt zu nehmen. Es lag auf dem Weg. Sie hatten Nummern ausgetauscht, ein paar Nachrichten hin und her geschrieben. Es hatte gut ausgesehen, doch dann war es plötzlich still geworden. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dominik sich gegen ihn entschieden, doch Tobias wollte es direkt von ihm hören, nicht per Nachricht oder einfach nur durch Schweigen.

Als er den Laden betrat, erklang das ihm bereits bekannte Glöckchen über der Tür. Zwischen den Regalen konnte er Stimmen hören. Diesmal war er wohl nicht der einzige Kunde. Tobias wollte gerade anfangen, das erste Regal zu durchstöbern, als Dominiks Opa um die Ecke kam.  
„Hallo“, grüßte Tobias unsicher.  
„Oh, hallo, junger Mann. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du tatsächlich noch einmal kommen würdest. Ist das Buch denn gut angekommen?“, erwiderte der alte Mann fröhlich und kam etwas näher.  
„Ja, danke. Mein Bruder hat sich wirklich sehr gefreut.“  
„Sehr gut. Wie kann ich denn diesmal behilflich sein?“  
„Ich wollte einfach mal schauen, ob ich etwas für mich finde.“ Tobias zögerte kurz und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Und sehen, ob Dominik da ist. Aber das sieht wohl nicht so aus.“  
Der Mann lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dominik ist eben einkaufen gegangen. Ich denke, er sollte in etwa einer halben Stunde wieder da sein. Du darfst die Zeit gerne hier zum Umschauen nutzen.“  
„Uhm, danke, das werde ich machen.“

Während der Mann sich wieder anderen Aufgaben zuwandte, begann Tobias einfach wahllos die Titel der Buchrücken zu lesen und zog ein Buch heraus, wenn es interessant klang. Was genau er für sich suchte, wusste er auch noch nicht. Ein Buch mit geschwungener Schrift fing schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war eine Abhandlung über Kalligrafie und kaum hatte er begonnen, darin zu blättern, hatte er schon alles andere um sich vergessen.

Ein Husten schreckte ihn schließlich auf. Kein künstliches, sondern ein richtiges, das nach fieser Erkältung klang. Als Tobias verspätet aufsah, entdeckte er Dominik, der nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihm stand und ihn ansah. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich gesund. Das Veilchen am linken Auge machte es auch nicht besser.  
„Ach du Schande, was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, fragte Tobias erschrocken zur Begrüßung und Dominik zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Zu viel auf einmal. Und was tust du hier?“ Dominiks Stimme klang rau von der offensichtlichen Erkältung.  
„Stöbern.“ Tobias hielt das Buch hoch. Er hatte beschlossen es zu kaufen. „Und auf dich warten. Ich wollte mit dir reden, mir den Korb persönlich abholen, anstatt nur abzuwarten.“  
„Oh“, machte Dominik betroffen und sah ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, aber es ist ganz und gar nicht so, wie du glaubst. Magst du mit hochkommen? Dann können wir reden.“  
„Klar, gerne“, erwiderte Tobias ein wenig überrumpelt.  
„Cool, uhm, wenn du das Buch haben magst, dann lass ich es von Opa beiseitelegen, sonst findest du es nicht so schnell wieder.“  
„Ja, danke. Ich hab mich auch schon gewundert, wie man hier etwas findet oder was da überhaupt für ein System dahinter steckt.“  
„Frag lieber nicht.“ Dominik grinste und nahm das Buch entgegen. Er verschwand kurz und kam dann mit einem Rucksack über der Schulter und einer vollen Stofftasche in der Hand zurück. „Komm mit.“  
Tobias folgte ihm durch die Regalreihen zum Hinterausgang, der in ein enges Treppenhaus führte. Ausgetretene Steinstufen endeten im ersten Stock an einer alten Wohnungstür mit milchigen Glasfenstern.

Dominik schloss auf und winkte Tobias ihm in den geräumigen Flur zu folgen. Klaviermusik hallte durch die Wohnung. Es roch nach frischen Plätzchen.  
„Oma? Ich bin wieder da, hab alles bekommen. Ich hab Besuch dabei“, rief er dann, während er Schuhe und Jacke auszog. Tobias tat es ihm gleich.  
„Ah, du bist ein Schatz, Nikki.“ Eine ältere Frau kam ihnen entgegen und begrüßte sie strahlend, während sie sich die Hände an der Schürze abwischte. „Hallo, ich bin Ute.“  
„Hallo, freut mich. Tobias.“ Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie strahlte noch viel mehr.  
„Ah, der mysteriöse Seelenpartner. Jetzt bekomme ich dich auch endlich zu Gesicht. Da hat das Schicksal dir aber einen wirklich gutaussehenden jungen Mann ausgesucht.“  
„Oma!“ Dominik war das sichtlich peinlich und auch Tobias spürte verlegen, wie er rot wurde. „Wir sind auf meinem Zimmer.“  
„In Ordnung. Meldet euch, wenn ihr etwas braucht und ihr dürft dann gerne runterkommen und euch ein paar Plätzchen abholen.“  
„Das werden wir, Oma.“

Sie gingen die Treppe, die in der Wohnung weiter hoch führte, hinauf in den zweiten Stock und dann ins Dachgeschoss.  
„Du wohnst also hier bei deinen Großeltern?“, fragte Tobias und sah sich aufmerksam um.  
„Ja, aber erst seit kurzem. Meine Eltern haben sich ein Haus außerhalb gekauft. Ich habe erst angefangen zu studieren und von hier ist es viel kürzer zur Uni. Ich müsste zu viel pendeln, wenn ich zu Hause bleiben würde, und hier kann ich mir die Miete sparen, dafür helfe ich ab und zu ein wenig im Laden und im Haushalt. Vorher haben sie das Zimmer an andere Studenten vermietet.“  
„Find ich gut.“

Es war zwar mitten am Tag, doch dank des schlechten Wetters war es richtig dunkel als sie das Zimmer betraten. Dominik schaltete das Licht ein und deutete auf eine kleine Couch, die unter einem Fenster stand. Zwei schwarze Katzen hockten auf der breiten Fensterbank und sahen kurz zu ihnen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Geschehen jenseits der Glasscheibe zuwandten. Tobias setzte sich und Dominik zog sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl heran, um sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Sie waren beide verlegen.  
„Ich freu mich, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte Dominik schließlich, schien aber auch nicht so wirklich zu wissen, wie er weiter machen sollte.  
„Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?“, fragte Tobias schließlich, um einen Anfang zu finden.  
„Lange Geschichte.“ Dominik seufzte, zog ein Bein in einem halben Schneidersitz unter sich und lehnte sich zurück. „Nach Halloween wollte ich sofort mit Erik reden und die Sache irgendwie klären, aber die einfachste Erklärung – der Faden – ist nichts, was man normalen Menschen einfach so sagt. Und es ist nicht so, als würde ich Erik plötzlich nicht mehr lieben.“ Er zupfte sichtlich verlegen am Saum seines Pullis. „Also kam dieses dazwischen und jenes, hab es vor mir hergeschoben. Und dann hatte ich mir geschworen, mich erst wieder bei dir zu melden, wenn ich das hinter mir habe. Ich will keine halben Sachen. Dummerweise habe ich es zu lange geschoben. Wusstest du, dass wir fotografiert wurden, als wir da an Halloween rumgeknutscht haben?“  
Tobias schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
„Ich auch nicht, aber jemand hat das Bild verspätet gepostet. Du bist nicht wirklich zu erkennen, ich dafür umso besser. Irgendjemand aus Eriks Freundeskreis hat es gesehen und Erik gezeigt. Der fand das nicht so lustig. Leider ist er etwas emotional und ich konnte ja auch schlecht sagen ‚es ist nicht, wie es scheint‘.“  
„Da hat er dich geschlagen?“, fragte Tobias fassungslos und Dominik zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Sorge, ich hab zurückgeschlagen. Bin nicht so hilflos, wie manche glauben. Jedenfalls war damit meine Beziehung ziemlich abrupt zu Ende. Die Frage, wie ich es am besten erkläre, hatte sich von selbst erledigt. Parallel dazu hab ich mir auch noch eine Erkältung eingefangen und so wollte ich einfach nicht bei dir auftauchen, besonders wenn du es dir mittlerweile doch anders überlegt hättest. Mein aktueller Anblick ist wohl wenig überzeugend. Ich werde erst so langsam wieder fit.“ Wie um seine Worte zu untermauern, musste Dominik ziemlich heftig husten. „Sorry.“  
„Schon okay.“ Tobias lehnte sich zurück und atmete durch. Er hatte gehofft, dass alles anders war, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte, aber es tatsächlich zu hören. Außerdem bedeutete es nicht, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren. Dominik hatte lediglich den Weg dafür geebnet, dass sie sich besser kennenlernen konnten ohne dabei etwas verheimlichen zu müssen.  
„Es tut mir leid für dich, dass es so gekommen ist.“  
„Schon okay. Ich überlebe es und bin selbst schuld. Was hast du heute noch so vor?“, wechselte Dominik schließlich das Thema.  
„Nichts Großartiges. Wenn ich dann irgendwann wieder zu Hause bin, werde ich wohl noch ein wenig Kram für die Uni erledigen und den Abend vor dem Fernseher verbringen. Bei dem Wetter mag ich nicht noch mal rausgehen. Und du?“  
„Rumgammeln. Ich muss mich immer noch auskurieren. Die frische Luft beim Einkaufen hat gut getan, deshalb hat Oma in erster Linie auch darauf bestanden, dass ich gehe, aber es hat mich auch ziemlich fertig gemacht. Ich könnte glatt pennen.“  
„Dann sollte ich wohl wieder gehen.“  
„Nein!“ Dominik sah ihn erschrocken an und grinste dann verlegen. „Sorry, das war...“ Er seufzte und fing neu an. "Wo du einmal da bist, wäre es cool, wenn du bleibst, also nur, wenn du magst. Ich bin auch nicht ansteckend und die Plätzchen von Oma sind wirklich lecker, also...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Tobias musste grinsen. Dominik so verlegen zu sehen, war unerwartet anziehend. „Bei den Argumenten bleib ich gerne und leiste dir ein wenig Gesellschaft.“  
„Cool.“ Dominik strahlte und sprang auf. „Lass uns die Küche stürmen.“  
Tobias nickte und folgte ihm. Als sie von Dominiks Oma mit einem Teller voller Weihnachtsplätzchen und heißer Schokolade mit Mini-Marshmellows versorgt wurden, fühlte er sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge. Der Zuckerflash war bei dem Umfang ihrer Beute vorprogrammiert.

Sie machten es sich wieder gemütlich und begannen Kleinigkeiten auszutauschen. Wer was mochte, was sie so taten, wie groß ihre Familien waren. Kaum hatten sie angefangen, lief ihr Gespräch wie von selbst. Ein Thema ging in das andere über und sie vergaßen die Zeit.  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Dann steckte Ute den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
„Hey ihr zwei, wollt ihr mit Abendbrot essen?“, fragte sie und warf einen Blick zu dem fast leeren Teller auf dem Couchtisch. „Oder seid ihr satt?“  
Dominik sah fragend zu Tobias und der zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem er erschrocken festgestellt hatte, dass es tatsächlich bereits kurz nach sieben war.  
„Wir kommen mit runter“, sagte Dominik daraufhin.  
„Schön.“ Sie ging wieder hinunter und Dominik stand auf.  
„Ich sollte dich warnen, meine Großeltern sind echt cool, aber auch etwas seltsam. Also nicht wundern.“  
„Keine Sorge.“ Tobias stand ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm nach unten in den ersten Stock, wo bereits der Esstisch gedeckt war.  
„Huch, du bist ja tatsächlich noch da“, begrüßte Dominiks Opa ihn und war gerade dabei, Getränke auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.  
„Ja, das war gar nicht geplant. Wir haben uns irgendwie festgequatscht.“ Tobias rieb sich verlegen über den Nacken.  
„Ah, das ist immer ein gutes Zeichen und dann kannst du gerade weitererzählen.“  
„Henning, jetzt lass sie sich doch erst einmal hinsetzen“, lachte Ute und stellte noch Brot auf den Tisch. Dominik verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber.

Sie aßen und unterhielten sich dabei ausgiebig. Nachdem Tobias erwähnt hatte, dass er sich in seinem Studium mit Sprachen auseinandersetzte und es grundsätzlich liebte, neue Sprachen zu lernen, war Ute Feuer und Flamme für ihn. Es wirkte, als hätte das Paar ihn bereits adoptiert.  
„Hast du denn sonst Magie in deiner Familie“, fragte Henning plötzlich unvermittelt und Tobias stutzte. „Was meinen Sie?“  
„Normalerweise haben Menschen, die den Seelenfaden sehen können, auch mit anderer Magie zu tun.“  
„Opa!“, fuhr Dominik dazwischen. Ihm schien das unangenehm zu sein. Tobias wusste nicht recht, warum.  
„Nein, ich hatte vorher nie etwas mit Magie zu tun, auch wenn ich gerne glauben würde, dass es sie gibt.“  
„Ah, dann musst du ihm unbedingt das Buch zeigen, Nikki.“  
„Das werde ich nicht“, sagte Dominik entschieden. „Hast du vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist?“  
„Sei nicht albern, Nikki. Das ist Jahre her und du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass Florians Mutter so überreagieren würde. Kleine Kinder seid ihr auch nicht mehr.“

Tobias sah verwirrt zwischen Henning und Dominik hin und her. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging, aber er wurde immer neugieriger auf dieses ominöse Buch. Später würde er Dominik auf jeden Fall um eine Erklärung bitten.

Dominik schaffte es mit Hilfe von Ute, seinen Opa von dem Thema abzubringen. Kurze Zeit später beendeten sie das Abendessen und gingen wieder hoch in Dominiks Zimmer, wo Tobias ein wenig ratlos stehen blieb. „Ich sollte wohl bald nach Hause gehen. Ich bin schon seit Stunden hier.“ Draußen regnete es noch immer in Strömen, aber er konnte schließlich nicht ewig hier bleiben.  
„Hm.“ Dominik war ruhig geworden und wirkte wieder so verlegen.  
„Was hat es mit diesem Buch, von dem dein Opa sprach, auf sich?“, traute Tobias sich schließlich zu fragen und Dominik seufzte.  
„Der Seelenfaden ist nur ein Teil der Magie, an den meine Großeltern glauben. Aber leider sehen die meisten Menschen diese Welt eben nicht. Meine Eltern haben es auch verlernt und bevorzugen es, das Thema zu ignorieren. Das Buch, von dem Opa sprach, ist auch so eine magische Sache und als ich etwa vierzehn war, hab ich einem Freund davon erzählt und es ihm gezeigt. Es war ein... holpriges Abenteuer. Leider ist er mit der Geschichte zu seinen strenggläubigen Eltern gerannt und die haben dann ordentlich Stress gemacht. Das Buch war danach nicht mehr dasselbe für mich und ich habe es niemandem mehr gezeigt.“  
„Das macht mich umso neugieriger. Ich habe niemandem von dem Seelenfaden erzählt, ich kann noch mehr für mich behalten. Und glaub mir, ich bin nicht gläubig. Für mich ist die Magie kein Teufelswerk.“  
Dominik biss sich wieder so süß auf der Unterlippe herum, dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben. "Okay. Setz dich.“ Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank, streckte sich und tastete blind darauf herum. Schließlich zog er ein dickes Buch herunter, pustete den Staub weg und kam damit zu Tobias zurück. Der Einband war in dunklem rot und grün gehalten, dazwischen setzte sich Gold ab. Blätter, Blüten und Zweige rankten sich umeinander. Es gab keinen Buchtitel.  
Dominik setzte sich damit seitlich zu ihm aufs Sofa, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte und legte es zwischen ihnen auf der Sitzfläche ab. Tobias spiegelte seine Haltung.  
„Ich habe es unten im Buchladen gefunden und war total fasziniert davon. Opa hat gesagt, ich konnte es nur finden, weil das Buch mir gehören wollte, also hat er es mir geschenkt unter der Bedingung, dass es das Haus nicht verlassen darf. Auch wenn ich es seit Jahren nicht mehr aufgeschlagen habe, ich habe tatsächlich nie daran gedacht, es weg zu tun.“ Dominik strich mit einem Finger sanft über die verknoteten Ranken.  
„Es ist wunderschön. Ich glaube, ich könnte es auch nicht weggeben“, sagte Tobias und beobachtete fasziniert die Lichtreflexe in dem Gold, die Dominiks Finger folgten. Das war sicher nur eine Sinnestäuschung.  
Dominik schob das Buch plötzlich ein Stück näher zu Tobias und zog seine Hand dann weg. „Mach es auf. Halt es senkrecht und lass deine Hände langsam nach außen fallen, sodass es sich von allein öffnet. Mal sehen, auf welcher Seite wir landen.“  
Tobias stellte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Rücken und legte die Hände an Cover und Buchrückseite. „So?“ Dominik nickte und Tobias ließ seine Hände sinken. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt und er fühlte sich erneut wie ein kleines Kind.

Er kannte Bücher, bei denen das feine Hochglanzpapier so schwer war, dass bei dieser Art des Öffnens einfach alles nach einer Seite gekippt wäre. Doch bei diesem Buch lösten sich die leicht angegilbten Seiten problemlos voneinander. Sie fielen träge nach links und rechts und schließlich öffnete es sich irgendwo in der Mitte. Die linke Seite zeigte die Lithografie einer winterlichen Landschaft, auf der rechten Seite stand Text in einer geschwungenen Schrift. Erst auf den zweiten Blick stellte Tobias fest, dass es kein Deutsch war.  
„Was ist das für eine Sprache?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Opa konnte es mir nicht sagen. Oder wollte es nicht. Das weiß man bei ihm nie so genau. Oma hat es auch nicht verraten.“  
„Hast du es im Internet versucht?“  
Dominik schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, ich habe es nicht mehr geöffnet, seit ich vierzehn war und damals hat mich die Sprache weniger interessiert. Die Bilder sind das spannende an diesem Buch.“  
„Ja? Was ist daran so besonders?“  
„Es zu erklären, würde wenig Sinn machen. Ich zeig es dir. Hoffentlich klappt es mit dir. Gib mir deine Hände.“  
Tobias zögerte nicht lange und hielt seine Hände Dominik entgegen. Der umfasste sie locker und zog sie zum Buch hinunter. Als sie das Papier berührten, schien es, als würde die Schrift verschwimmen.  
„Präg dir das Bild ein und schließ deine Augen. Kannst du die schneebedeckten Felder und die Vögel am blauen Himmel sehen? Kannst du den kalten Wind spüren und die Krähe in den Zweigen der kahlen, alten Eiche hören?“  
Tobias öffnete erschrocken die Augen, als er tatsächlich ein lautes Krächzen ganz in seiner Nähe hörte. Er saß nicht mehr auf dem Sofa sondern stand auf einem Feldweg in Mitten der verschneiden Landschaft aus dem Buch. Dominik stand neben ihm und hielt ihm eine dicke Jacke und Winterschuhe entgegen, während ein kalter Luftzug ihn tatsächlich schlagartig frieren ließ.

„Wie...“  
„Nicht!“, unterbrach Dominik ihn eilig. „Frag niemals nach dem Wie oder Warum. Dann funktioniert es nicht mehr. Lass dich einfach darauf ein.“  
„Okay.“ Tobias nahm die Sachen entgegen und beeilte sich, hineinzuschlüpfen. Gleich wurde ihm wieder wärmer. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Uns umsehen. Es gibt immer etwas zu entdecken, auf jeder Seite, und auf dieser war ich noch nicht. Komm mit.“ Dominik hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen und Tobias ergriff sie. Sie war warm und stark. Seine Erkältung schien wie weggeblasen.  
Gemeinsam liefen sie durch den frischen, knirschenden Schnee in dem es keinerlei menschliche Spuren gab. Nur hier und da waren die Abdrücke eines Vogels oder auch Pfoten eines anderen Tieres zu sehen.  
„Das ist unglaublich. Hast du das Buch als Kind oft benutzt?“, fragte Tobias, während er die Strahlen der klaren Wintersonne im Gesicht genoss.  
„Ja, manchmal. Aber dadurch, dass ich es nur hier benutzen konnte, war meine Zeit begrenzt. Es wäre sonst zu leicht gewesen, sich förmlich zwischen den Seiten zu verlieren.“  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
„Weißt du, was das Beste ist?“, fragte Dominik plötzlich strahlend.  
„Was?“  
Dominiks Grinsen wurde breiter. Er hielt die Arme seitlich nach unten gestreckt von sich, atmete einmal ganz tief ein und aus und schwebte im nächsten Moment einen halben Meter über dem Boden.  
Tobias bekam riesige Augen. „Wirklich?“  
Dominik nickte heftig und lachte. „Es klappt noch immer. Wie bei den verlorenen Jungen.“ Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und kam dann wieder auf den Boden. „Versuch es.“  
„W..“ Tobias schluckte den Rest des Wortes herunter, als er sich an Dominiks Warnung erinnerte und formulierte den Gedanken um. „Einfach so? Brauche ich glückliche Gedanken.“  
„Nein, einfach so. Mach es wie ich. Breite die Arme aus, atmete durch und stell dir vor, dass du super leicht bist. Glaub einfach daran.“ Dominik hob erneut ab und Tobias versuchte, es ihm nachzumachen. Automatisch ging er auf die Zehenspitzen, versuchte es sogar mit einem kleinen Sprung, aber abheben wollte er nicht. Schließlich seufzte er frustriert. „Mist. Wie lange hast du beim ersten Mal gebraucht?“  
„Nicht so lang, weil ich es nicht nach Anweisung gemacht habe. Es hat mir ja keiner gezeigt, ich habe alles im Buch selbst herausgefunden, durch Zufall. Du denkst zu viel nach. Ich helf dir.“ Dominik beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Warm und sanft. Der Kuss zog sich ewig hin. Tobias schloss die Augen und begann sich tatsächlich ganz leicht zu fühlen. Als sich Dominik von ihm löste und er die Augen wieder öffnete, wirkte seine Umgebung auf einmal anders. Ein Blick nach unten bestätigte ihm, dass er fast einen Meter über dem Boden schwebte. Ein Windhauch nahm ihm die Balance und er kippte haltlos nach hinten, sodass er recht unelegant kopfüber in der Luft hing. Dominik brach in schallendes Lachen aus.  
Tobias ruderte mit den Armen, erreichte damit aber nicht wirklich etwas. Schließlich gab er auf und verschränkte frustriert die Arme vor der Brust. „Schön, dass du dich amüsierst. Ein wenig Hilfe wäre echt nicht schlecht.“  
„Sorry“, gluckste Dominik, kam über ihn und zog ihn wieder in eine aufrechte Position. „Du wirst den Dreh mit der Zeit schon herausfinden. Dafür habe ich tatsächlich auch eine Weile gebraucht. Bis es soweit ist, werden wir wohl Händchen halten müssen.“ Er grinste noch immer, doch Tobias hatte nichts dagegen.  
„Solange ich mich nicht an dich klammere wie Lois an Superman, kann ich damit leben.“  
Dominik stieg als Antwort in die Höhe und zog Tobias mit sich. Von hier oben sah alles ganz anders aus. Der Schnee glitzerte in der Sonne, die nicht weit über dem Horizont stand. Die Bäume warfen scharfe Schatten und hinter dem nächsten Hügel befand sich ein See. Zugefroren. Dominik zog ihn in diese Richtung.  
„Lust Schlittschuh zu laufen?“  
Tobias nickte. Er wollte fragen, woher sie die Schlittschuhe dafür hernehmen sollten. Schluckte die Frage dann aber. Er hatte eine Vermutung und testete sie, indem er die Augen schloss und sich glänzende Kufen vorstellte. Als er wieder nach unten sah, war er tatsächlich mit dem richtigen Schuhwerk für eine Runde auf dem Eis ausgestattet.  
„Ja, genau so. Du lernst schnell“, sagte Dominik begeistert, während auch an seinen Schuhen Kufen erschienen.  
Sie landeten vorsichtig auf dem unberührten Eis, in dem eingefrorene Luftblasen wilde Muster formten, und testeten ihre Balance. Tobias hatte seit Jahren nicht auf dem Eis gestanden und Dominik schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Nachdem sie anfangs noch etwas wacklig unterwegs waren, konnten sie schließlich halbwegs sicher ihre Bahnen ziehen. Als Dominik einmal stolperte, landete er nicht schmerzhaft auf der harten Oberfläche, sondern fing sich schwebend ab und kam elegant wieder auf die Füße. Wenn man sich an so etwas an diesem Ort gewöhnte, dann musste die harte Realität sehr ernüchternd sein.

Sie spielten fangen, machten eine Schneeballschlacht, als sie das Eis wieder verlassen hatten, und erkundeten die Umgebung.  
Irgendwann, als er langsam müde wurde, fiel Tobias auf, dass die Sonne nicht sank. „Wird es hier nicht dunkel?“  
„Die Zeit vergeht so, wie man es will, auch wenn sie in der Realität normal weiter läuft.“ Dominiks Gesicht wurde ernst und nachdenklich, dann sah er in den Himmel hinauf und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Als würde jemand die Uhr vordrehen, begann die Sonne sich plötzlich sichtbar zum Horizont hinab zu bewegen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde der blaue Himmel pastellfarben, dunkelblau und schließlich schwarz. Unzählige Sterne tauchten auf, die gemeinsam mit dem Schnee genug Licht erzeugten, um die Umgebung noch zu erkennen.  
„Wow.“  
„Wir sollten zurückkehren, aber vorher will ich dir noch etwas zeigen.“ Dominik griff nach seiner Hand und hob ab. Tobias hatte mittlerweile das mit dem Fliegen halbwegs herausbekommen und konnte so direkt neben ihm fliegen, statt sich einfach nur ziehen zu lassen. In der Ferne tauchten die Lichter einer kleinen Stadt auf, an die Tobias sich nicht erinnern konnte. Dominik steuerte genau dort hin. Es war eine Szene wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Antike Laternen beleuchteten die Straßen, Lichterketten hingen in den Bäumen und an den Häusern, Schneemänner bewachten die Vorgärten und Rentiere trugen eifrige Wichtel auf ihren Rücken. Es war märchenhaft.

Sie landeten schließlich auf einem Marktplatz in dessen Mitte ein riesiger, beleuchteter Weihnachtsbaum aufgestellt worden war.  
„Das ist wunderschön. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das all die Jahre nicht genutzt hast.“  
Dominik lächelte, doch es wirkte bedrückt. „Ist dir nichts aufgefallen? Schau dich um.“  
Tobias schüttelte den Kopf. „Was meinst du?“  
„Es gibt hier keine Menschen weit und breit. Hier ist niemand außer uns. Damals hat mich das nie gestört. Ich hätte mich hier verlieren können und es war Opa, der mich immer zurückgeholt hat. Ich schätze, deshalb durfte ich das Buch nicht mitnehmen. Ich wäre tatsächlich in der Magie verloren gegangen. Doch nachdem ich Florian mitgenommen hatte, fühlten sich die Seiten plötzlich leer an. Ich habe mich nur noch einsam gefühlt. Ich konnte der Realität nicht mehr entfliehen. Deshalb konnte ich nicht mehr hierherkommen. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr richtig an. Aber heute war perfekt. Ich bin bereits wieder dabei, mich zu verlieren.“ Dominik steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen und sah betreten zu Boden.  
Tobias schwieg betroffen. Natürlich. Die Magie mochte ein wundervolles Spielzeug sein, aber wenn man es nicht teilen konnte, konnte sie nicht ewig darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass man alleine war. Er trat ganz nah an Dominik und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.  
„Wenn, dann gehen wir gemeinsam verloren und irgendwie werden wir den Weg schon zurückfinden. Immer. Denn die Realität ist vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber genauso schön.“  
„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Dominik und lehnte sich ihm entgegen für einen Kuss. Tobias erwiderte ihn und schlang seine Arme ganz um ihn. Es bestand wohl nun kein Zweifel mehr daran, ob sie zusammen waren.

Es erschien Tobias wie eine Ewigkeit, dass sie unter dem hell erleuchteten Baum standen und sich umarmten und küssten, bevor er sich wieder lösen konnte.  
„Wie kommen wir zurück? Ich habe keine roten Schuhe dabei.“  
Dominik gluckste. „Die brauchen wir nicht. Aber zuhause ist es doch am schönsten zu denken, hilft. Mach die Augen zu und denk an mein Zimmer.“  
Tobias folgte Dominiks Stimme. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Kälte um sie herum verschwunden war und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl wieder zu sitzen. Als er die Augen öffnete, saßen sie wieder auf dem Sofa, ohne die Wintersachen, das Buch noch immer zwischen sich aufgeschlagen. Doch statt der Winterlandschaft zeigte die Seite nun den Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Marktplatz. Als Tobias es zuklappte, bewegten sich die goldenen Ranken unter seinen Fingern und ein Schriftzug erschien. Es war wieder diese fremde Sprache, doch trotzdem verstand er ihren Sinn.

Das Buch der Reisenden.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“, fragte Dominik müde und lenkte ihn ab. Seine Stimme war wieder rau von der Erkältung.  
Tobias sah zum Fernseher. Die Leuchtanzeige am Receiver stand auf kurz nach Mitternacht. Der erste Advent hatte vor wenigen Minuten begonnen. Ein Blick zum Fenster zeigte, dass die Katzen nicht mehr da waren und der strömende Regen dicken Schneeflocken gewichen war. Es schien als hätten sie einen Teil der anderen Welt mit in die Realität genommen.  
Er strich Dominik eine Strähne aus der Stirn und nickte. „Mein letzter Bus würde in wenigen Minuten fahren, den krieg ich eh nicht mehr, selbst wenn ich wollte. Aber hier bei dir zu bleiben, klingt auch viel besser als in meine leere Wohnung zurückzugehen.“  
Dafür bekam er wieder ein glückliches Lächeln, doch Dominik schien kaum noch wach zu sein.  
Sie schafften es gemeinsam, alle Lichter zu löschen, sich auszuziehen und unter die kühle Bettdecke zu kriechen, wo sie sich gegenseitig Wärme spendeten. Tobias war unglaublich glücklich, dass er an Halloween dem Faden gefolgt war und Dominik gefunden hatte, denn es schien, als würde ihm mit dem Mann in seinen Armen noch sehr viel Magie bevorstehen. Gemeinsam würden sie keinen Platz für die Einsamkeit lassen, egal in welcher Welt.

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Das war also der 2. Teil zu Tobias und Dominik. Noch bevor ich es zu Ende getippt hatte, kam mir die Idee für einen 3. Teil, die ich durchaus interessant finde. Es kann eine Weile dauern, bis ich das tippe, aber ich denke, da wird auf jeden Fall noch was folgen.  
> Doch fürs erste lassen wir die zwei süßen schlafen, pssst ;-)


End file.
